y de la gasolina renació el amor
by Naru Hiwatari
Summary: Yuriy cobrará venganza, aquellos que lo engañaron pagarán caro por su atrevimiento, Songfic de la canción de Panda, dedicado a ORhinSan. algo sádico por cierto.


Privet, Acá ando de vuelta otra vez molestándolos con mi horrible presencia XD, lo prometido es deuda para O-Rhin-San, ella me pidió un fic y se lo estoy subiendo ahorita, esperando que lo lea y que le guste, no se si sea un songfic propiamente dicho, pero esta basado en una canción de Panda.

**Autora:** adivinen ¬¬U, obviamente Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari.

**Título:** … y de la gasolina renació el amor

**Pareja:** En esta canción se les puede llamar pareja!. KaixYuriy, KaixRei.

**Disclaimer:** Todo el mundo lo sabe, Beyblade no es mío, si fuera mío nadie lo vería, si fuera mío sería completa y totalmente yaoi, no existiría ni Hillary ni Mao vamos, ninguna chica, y ya que en esas andamos, la pareja principal sería KaixRei la cual es mi pareja favorita, qué, dejenme ser no, yo elijo cuales son mis gustos.

**Dedicatoria:** Sí, como siempre nunca me falta a quién dedicarle fanfics, esta vez es con mucho cariño para O-Rhin-San, que ya se autodeclaró mi fan Nº 1 XD.

**Clasificación:** Pues a mi no me importa que lo lean personas menores de edad, después de todo cada quién elige que hacer, solo una cosa, si eres homofóbico por favor dale click a la flechita de arriba que dice atrás o a el tachecito de arriba y asunto arreglado.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna, por más que ame yo el lemon y el Yaoi con este no se hagan ilusiones, pues no habrá nada o al menos no lo suficientemente explícito.

* * *

"…**.y de la gasolina renació el amor"**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Si lo que quieres es que te pida perdón  
puedes aguantar la respiración  
hasta que el aire se te acabe  
la vida se te acabe y te asfixies  
pues nunca lo haré_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Un Día más, otro día como tantos no, pensaba el taheño mientras miraba hacia la ventana, hacía un par de horas que se había levantado, había ya preparado el desayuno de su... amor?... ya no sabía ni como llamarlo, y es que desde hacía bastante tiempo que habían dejado de ser realmente una pareja, solo estaban juntos por costumbre, o quien sabe porque, el sabía de sobra que el bicolor tenía "otra" propiamente dicho, tenía otro hombre, para que se hacía el tonto, lo supo desde aquel día que para el fue el peor de su vida.

**Flash Back.**

Revisaba la ropa de "su" bicolor para meterla a la lavadora y entre esta salió una nota, una factura de una joyería para ser más exactos, la factura de un fino reloj, se había alegrado, su bicolor seguramente estaba pensando en un regalo para el pues últimemente este se comportaba muy raro con el, más sus suposiciones se vinieron abajo junto con su corazón... junto a su felicidad, el era muy impaciente, quería responder el gesto de su amor con una comida especial que el mismo le había preparado aquel mismo día se dispuso a visitar al ruso para sorprenderlo, pero que doloroso fue ver que la sorpresa no era para el, el sorprendido era otro chico, que se encontraba sentado en las piernas de "su" bicolor, abrazándolo, besándolo, agradeciéndole tal gesto, y el ahí, sin saber que hacer, solo sentía su vida perderse, Kai ni siquiera notaba que este los veía, se encontraba muy ocupado con su amante, un chino supuso él al ver su rostro, los mimos de Kai aunados a las palabras de amor que le dirigía, ya no pudo más, ya no lo aguantó, salió corriendo de ahí, lo más rápido que pudo, perdiéndose por todo ese día, regresando al que el llamaba su nido de amor, algo que ya no sentía como suyo, y el bicolor, el bicolor llegaba con su sonrisa cínica, vamos, si a eso se le podía llamar sonrisa pues se comportaba de manera hostil, al parecer estar con Yuriy le irritaba, y el, el ahí bien gracias, soportando su dolor, sintiéndose impotente, para que demonios estaban juntos si ya no se amaban, al menos el ya no lo amaba, no después de lo que vio.

**End of Flash Back.**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**así será pues nunca nada te falto  
nunca hice cosas para pedirte perdón  
pero tu me apuñalaste  
mas nunca me mataste  
apúrate o yo disparare**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Y ahora estaba ahí hacía dos meses que eso había pasado, ya no dolía, ya no sentía nada, ni asco, ni alegría, nada, sus sentimientos habían desaparecido, aquel chico alegre se perdió dando paso a uno duro, frío, sádico, así mismo el se definía, más sus pensamientos se veían interrumpidos por el ruido que hizo la puerta del baño dando paso al ruso bicolor, desnudo, más el ni siquiera le miro, en otros momentos seguramente hubiera babeado al verlo así, pero ahora era inmune a ese encanto, era inmune a todo, sin embargo el odio que sentía era tal que no se iba a quedar quieto hasta no terminar de una buena vez con esa situación.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

.-. Ya esta el desayuno? .-. preguntó secamente el bicolor.-.

.-. Si, ya esta.-. respondió el de igual manera.

Ya estaba su desayuno servido, tomó entonces el un tenedor y un cuchillo comenzando a probar su comida, pero pronto la escupió sobre el plato.

.-. Esto sabe asqueroso!.-. bramó, más el pelirrojo le ignoro

.-. Pues es lo que hay .-.

.-. Ni siquiera sirves para eso

.-. Pues si no te gusta, lárgate a comer a la calle .-. contesto el con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras continuaba comiendo sus cereales

.-. Pues si, me largo, ya ni siquiera un desayuno puedes hacer bien, y arrojo el plato hasta donde Yuriy se encontraba, salpicando su rostro, más este continuo comiendo como si nada, y ya al salir el bicolor este se levantó y se limpió el rostro, saliendo también.

.-."Seguramente irá a ver a ese bastardo" .-. pensó el, subiendo a un taxi.-. "Pero te juro Hiwatari, esta me la vas a pagar".-. y emprendió camino hacia aquel restaurante en el que el chico trabajaba, desde hace tiempo había averiguado tantas cosas sobre el, Kai lo había cambiado por un pobre diablo sin familia, sin dinero, y el ni coraje sentía, Kai podía irse con quien quisiera, igual serían ambos una porquería por burlarse así de el.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**razones hay  
razones de sobra tengo ya**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

.-. Hola Kai!.- le saludo efusivamente el chino dándole también un beso al ruso que con gusto respondió ante la muestra de afecto.

.-. Hola Koi, que tal tu día?.-. pregunto mientras ambos se dirigían a el cómodo sofá que ahí se encontraba, sentándose primero el peliazul para después sentar al chino en sus piernas.-.

.-.Bien, aunque estuvo algo pesado.-.

.-. Ya te dije que si tu quisieras ya no tendrías que trabajar

.-. Lo sé, pero no quiero ser siempre el otro Kai, tu no das por terminada tu relación con él, y mientras no lo hagas yo no puedo estar contigo, siendo mantenido por ti.-. dijo en un tono de capricho el chino levantándose, dándole la espalda a Kai

.-. Lo sé, sé que debo acabar con esto, pero no puedo, al menos no por ahora .-. también se lavanto, abrazando por la espalda a el chino.-. recuerda que la empresa es en parte suya, y no estoy dispuesto a que todas las ganancias generadas por mi trabajo sean solo para el .-. Y besaba a el chino por el cuello, sin saber que un par de ojos azules los veían y escuchaban.

.-. Así que por eso continuas conmigo.-. dijo el en un tono de ironía.-. Kai, Kai, Tsk, tsk, eso no se hace.-. y después solo se marchó de ese lugar.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**te juro que si estas en fuego  
no te preocupes me haré cargo gasolina buscare  
grita mi nombre yo te reto  
sofocaras el sentimiento uhoooo**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

Y aquel día extrañamente Kai llegó temprano de trabajar, se había dirigido hacia la cocina y no había nada preparado, solo había cereales, pues lo demás no lo sabía hacer, salió de ahí con un tazón en manos, se había sentado en uno de los finos sofás de la sala disponiéndose no solo a comer sino además a revisar unos documentos, ni siquiera se preocupaba por saber donde estaría el, un par de horas después Yuriy hacía acto de presencia, Kai se levantó dejando ahí el tazón que ya había terminado de comer, y Yuriy se dirigió a sentarse sin saludar a Kai y sin que este le preguntara donde había estado.

Su vista se fijo en ese platón que yacía vacío, noto que tenía algunos rastros de leche, seguramente el tonto de Kai no supo hacer otra cosa más de comer, y también el flojo ni siquiera había llevado el trasto sucio a la cocina.

.-. Después de todo para eso estoy yo no? .-. dijo el a la nada, sonriendo, pues traía unas copas de más encima.-. solo para eso me necesitas Kai

Llevo el susodicho tazón a la cocina, y subió hacia su recamara, entró sin mucho cuidado, azotando la puerta cambiándose de ropa mientras escuchaba los reclamos de Kai quién le gritaba su falta de delicadeza al hacer las cosas, y el cómo si nada, ignorando a este para total disgusto de Kai.

.-.Ya? .-. preguntó Kai molesto para ver si el ruido se iba a detener ya

.-. Ya! .-. respondió el haciendo que Kai se enfureciera más.

Pero ya no dijeron más, se dispusieron a dormir.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

.-. Ya tienen todo listo?.-. preguntó el por el auricular del celular

**.-. **_Claro, le dijimos que somos muy precavidos, en cunato usted quiera daremos inicio con el plan_

**.-. **Bien, estén alertas.-. más inmediatamente corto la comunicación al escuchar la puerta de el baño abrirse, de esta salía el peliazul, vistiéndose inmediatamente, saliendo, dando un portazo, sin dirigirse ninguno de los dos la palabra.

Yuriy, entro a ducharse, después comenzó a hacer algo de ejercicio, ya por la tarde el peliazul llegaría a comer, de buena fuente lo sabía, había entrado a la habitación que ambos compartían sacando un álbum de fotos de ambos, comenzando a arrancar las fotos que en esta había, y las que tenían con algunos amigos, en esas solo cortaba el rostro de Kai, quedando solo tiritas de ellas, quitando también todas las fotos de la casa, rompiendo cuadros, arrancando todo, destrozando la ropa del bicolor, seguramente este ya no tardaría en llegar.

.-. _Bueno.-._

.-. Quiero que comiencen ya, no tarda en llegar, los quiero aquí de inmediato.

_.-.Si señor!_

.-.Mmmmm, Kai... baka .-. Y sonrío al ver todo el desastre que había ocasionado.

No pasó mucho tiempo y Kai ya estaba en casa, como si nada entró y se dirigió a el comedor tras dejar su portafolios en la sala, vaya, ese día no había podido ver a Rei pues este iba a tener doble turno, como le molestaba tener que regresar a su casa, con Yuriy, más no había nada en la mesa, corrección, Yuriy estaba en la mesa, comiendo cereales.

.-. Ya llegué

.-. Sino me dices no me doy cuenta

.-. No quiero pelear

.-. Y quién esta peleando

.-. Sabes?... me aburres

.-. Y tu a mi, así que estamos a mano

Kai sé quedó callado, en verdad no estaba de humor como para tener una discusión con Yuriy que no lo llevaría a nada.

Se sentó a la mesa, esperando que Yuriy le sirviera de comer.

.-.Acaso no piensas servirme?.-. preguntó el después de varios minutos de que no pasara nada

Yuriy le iba a responder algo como "tu tienes manos, sírvete tu mismo" pero no podía darse ese gustito por ahora, él tenía que servirle de comer.

Kai miro molesto como Yuriy le llevaba cereales de comer.

.-.Que no hay nada más de comer?

.-. No, no se me dio la gana cocinar, ahora que si no te gusta sal a comer a otra parte

.-. Y queriendo o no ás de comer?

.-. No, no se me dio la gana cocinar, ahora que si no te gusta sal a comer a otra parte

Y queriendo o no Kai comenzó a comer, Yuriy por su parte se sentó a terminar de comer su platón de cereales, masticando lentamente, esperando a ver la reacción de Kai, la reacción que tendría su cuerpo al comer de ese platón mortal, su última comida.

Kai sintió como la sangre subía a su cabeza, le hacía falta el aire, se levantó, pero no pudo hacer nada, su cuerpo cayó al suelo, trataba de gritar, de pedir ayuda.

Sin embargo Yuriy no hacía nada, continuaba comiendo, tomó la caja de cereal y puso más en su platón, Kai ahogaba gemidos de dolor, se arrastraba.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**es muy difícil que todo esto pase ya  
solamente necesito una oportunidad  
pues todas esas fuerzas todo lo que yo sentía por ti  
lo convertiré  
en energía negativa  
y ahí te va mi maldición  
ojala tus ojos  
me extrañen tanto hasta que sangren**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

.-.Mmmm,. esto sabe delicioso no crees Kai?.-. y volteó hacia el suelo viendo a Kai retorciéndose en este.-. No lo crees? O.O, que mal, a mi me esta sabiendo tan rico.-. y continuó comiendo.

.-.Yu...yuriy .-. artículo el bicolor.-. a..a..yuda

.-.Que dices Kai?... no te entiendo.-. se hizo el inocente

.-.A-yúda..me

.-. Kai no te escucho, podría hablar más fuerte.-. dijo el mientras continuaba comiendo

.-. Po...r favor Yuriy ...a...ayu...dame

.-. Sabes Kai?... no te entiendo

.-.Por que...haces esto .-. y ya se le pudo entender más lo que decía

.-. Porque que?... que estoy haciendo

.-.Yuriy.-. dio un pequeño grito

.-.Ah, ya sé, te refieres a porque estas tirado en el suelo... pues bien, te lo diré, te envenené.-. soltó así de simple con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

.-.po..por..qué? .-. Y Kai continuaba revolcándose en el piso.

.-.Pues digamos... que... me aburriste, si, eso, me aburriste

.-...

.-. Me cansaste con tus mentiras... sabes, no me gusta que me vean la cara, y tu que hiciste estúpido, me la viste un millón de veces, dime, lo disfrutaste?.-. y su sonrisa se había ido desapareciendo poco a poco dejando ver su rostro serio

.-. Yu..yuriy, yo .-. y no podía seguir hablando, el aire cada vez le hacía más falta

.-. Baka

.-. Per...per...d...dón

.-.Yo sé perdonar Kai, lo que no sé es perder

Tomó su celular marcó un número

.-.Tráiganlo

Y en unos segundos a la casa entraron algunos hombres, arrastrando a un chico chino, arrojándolo hacia el piso mientras este trataba de safarse de las cadenas que lo sujetaban.

.-.Que exagerados ¬¬x, ni que el gatito mordiera

.-. Eso pidió usted jefe

.-.O.OU, en serio, Ok, ya váyanse.-. acto seguido le arrojo un paquete con dinero, mucho dinero.

.-. Pero miren a quienes tengo aquí, a los dos estúpidos que querían deshacerse de mi.-. tomó otro paquete de la mesa.-. querían mi dinero no, pues aquí tienen mucho, abrió la bolsa y se los echo encima, que lo disfruten en el infierno.

Salió de la cocina, y regreso con una caja y un garrafón de combustible.

.-.Aquí tienes todas tus mentiras Kai .-. arrojó lo que en la caja había, fotografías, cartas, regalos...-.Es todo tuyo niño.-.dijo dirigiéndose a Rei, al final de cuentas tu eres su gran amor no?.-. Y golpeo el rostro de Rei.-. no?

Pateo el cuerpo de Rei, tanta era la furia que tenía que descargar que sin pensarlo dos veces tomó un bat de entre las cosas que tiró, golpeando la cabeza de este que si bien no murió se desmayó en el acto, y el cómo energúmeno continuó golpeándolo, salpicando sus blancas ropas con la sangre del oriental, sus ojos parecían dos llamas avivadas, como si el fuego viviera en estas.

.-.Kai, está perdiendo el brillo en tus ojos.-. le dijo tras cansarse de golpear a Rei

Y no mentía, pues para ese entonces, las pupilas de Kai estaban estrepitosamente dilatadas, blancas, como su ahora pálido cuerpo, y Yuriy lo confirmó, aún no estaba muerto, su muerte estaba siendo dolorosamente lenta, lo cual él disfrutaba con gran gozo.

.-.Hubiese querido que esto durara un poco más pero no se puede, ya no hay cereal que comer para disfrutar del espectáculo.-. Tomó el garrafón comenzando a basearlo, cubriendo antes que nada los cuerpos de esos dos tomó un cigarro, lo prendió y comenzó a fumar.-.Que relajante es esto, en fin... ya me tengo que ir, tengo que huir cuanto antes para que cuando encuentren sus cuerpos claro si es que los encuentran, yo ya este lejitos, nos vemos.-. y salió despidiéndose agitando la mano dejando caer "accidentalmente" el cigarro al piso, llamas comenzaron a salir, las mentes aún concientes de los chicos que adentro yacían aún con vida los hicieron "reaccionar" dejando escapar estos un lastimero grito de dolor.

.-.Adiós Kai, adiós.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**te juro que si estas en fuego  
no te preocupes me hare cargo gasolina buscare  
grita mi nombre yo te reto  
sofocaras el sentimiento  
uhoooo uhoooo uhoooo uhoooo**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

FIN

* * *

Notas: Ok, si me quieren matar háganlo, pero en serio no estaba fumada ni nada por el estilo cuando hice este intento patético de fanfic que me salió más chafa que un disco pirata de Tepito (pa´ los que vivan en México ustedes me entenderán), pero bueno, eso fue lo que me salió, espero que les haya gustado, igual y no es a fuerza que les guste, pero cualquier cosita solo den Click abajo donde dice GO´ y me dejan un review, les parece, O-Rhin-San, espero no decepcionarte con el fic.

Y también (acá van mis escasos segundos de comerciales) pasen a leer mis otros fanfics, no les puedo decir cual lean ustedes chequen, y es que sino me hago comerciales nadie me los hace T.T de plano tan mal escribo?.

Pórtense como puedan y recuerden, no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo.

Se despide

La loca de:

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari.


End file.
